1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake assembly of a cycle, and more particularly to a brake assembly of a cycle having a rotary coupling for preventing the brake cable from being distorted or twisted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake devices for cycles comprise a brake shoe attached to the fork member, a brake lever attached to the handle bar and coupled to the brake shoe with a brake cable. When the handle is rotated relative to the head tube of the cycle, the brake cable may be twisted or distorted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake devices for cycles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a brake assembly of a cycle including a rotary coupling provided in the brake cable for preventing the brake cable from being distorted or twisted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a brake assembly comprising a brake lever, a brake shoe, a tube, a stem rotatably secured in the tube, a first follower pivotally secured to the stem and rotatable in concert with the stem relative to the tube, a first brake cable coupled between the first follower and the brake lever, a second follower pivotally secured to the tube and rotatable in concert with the tube relative to the stem, a second brake cable coupled between the brake shoe and the second follower, and means for coupling the first follower and the second follower together. The first follower and the second follower are rotatably secured to and rotatable relative to the stem and the tube respectively, and are sliding in concert with each other relative to the tube and the stem by the coupling means, and are rotated relative to each other by the rotatably engaging of the stem in the tube. for allowing the second cable to be actuated by the first cable and for allowing the brake shoe to be actuated by the brake lever via the brake cables and the followers, and for preventing the first cable and the second cable from being twisted relative to each other when the stem is rotated relative to the tube.
The coupling means includes a bearing slidably engaged on the tube and the stem and coupled between the first and the second followers. The bearing preferably includes two members rotatably secured together and rotatable relative to each other and coupled to the first and the second followers.
The members of the bearing are pivotally secured to the first and the second followers respectively with a pivot axle. The members of the bearing each preferably includes an extension pivotally secured to the first and the second followers respectively with the pivot axle. The members of the bearing are preferably rings and are rotatably secured together with balls.
The tube and the stem each includes a fastener provided thereon, the first follower and the second follower each includes at least one oblong hole formed therein for slidably receiving the fasteners respectively and for slidably and pivotally securing the first and the second followers to the stem and the tube respectively.
A first clamp is further provided and secured on the stem. and a second clamp is further provided and secured on the tube for supporting the fasteners respectively. An arm is further provided and secured between the second clamp and the tube for reinforcing the second clamp and for stably and solidly securing the second clamp on the tube. A third clamp is preferably further provided and secured on the tube and secured to the arm for reinforcing the second clamp.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.